Grey Death
by KingSoren
Summary: Death Fic , Quand la douleur est trop importante, qu'on ne peut plus la supporter, il faut bien que cela se finisse...POV Fye


Coucou à tous, me revoila après une longue période d'inactivité (et je m'en excuse beaucoup) du à une déprime assez prononcé et à l'approche de mon bac blanc (à partir de lundi TT), donc je sais pas quand je pourrais updater à nouveau, sans doute pas avnt les vacances de la zone A...

Bon bref, après toutes ces petite explication, je vous laisse à la lecture... à éviter si vous n'aimez pas les death fic (c'est ma première d'ailleurs!), donc âme sensible, s'abstenir! Avec un léger Kuro x Fye si on cherche bien, mais riende très grand.

Voili voilou, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le ciel était gris, de cette couleur qui envahie toutes les autres, qui vous donne l'impression de vous plongez dans les ténèbres alors que le jour vient à peine de se lever. Un blanc délavé, Sali, incapable de retrouvé sa pureté d'origine. Et moi, je regarde ce ciel, seul devant la fenêtre. Seul comme je l'ai toujours été et comme je le resterai jusqu'à la fin. 

Car la fin est maintenant tellement proche. C'était sans doute ma destiné de restée seul. On ne peut choisir son destin, je l'ai compris à mes dépends. Vouloir le changer est inutile et il n'apporte que des souffrances… Mais maintenant, c'est terminé, j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais enfin mettre fin à toutes ces douleurs incessantes.

Je ne veux plus fuir. Je ne peux plus. Mais je doute d'avoir assez de courage pour pouvoir faire face à tous mes problèmes, toutes mes peurs… Alors je vais directement supprimer leur cause. Moi.

Et je compte bien le faire avant que mon courage ne me quitte à nouveau.

Le couteau que j'ai dans la main glisse doucement sur ma peau, et la douce odeur du sang emplis lentement la pièce. Odeur qui me fait tourner la tête, qui me donne la nausée. Tout le sang de mon corps ne suffirait même pas à racheter tous les crimes que j'ai commis, tout le sang que j'ai versé.

Mais c'est bien comme ça. Tout va s'arrêter maintenant. En renonçant à cette vie, je ne ferais qu'épargnez des souffrances à encore plus de personne. Je sais que si j'avais continué à vivre, cela n'aurait apporté que malheur et désastres. C'est ce qui s'est toujours passé jusqu'à maintenant.

Et ces malheurs, je veux leur éviter… à eux qui ont partagé ma fuite durant ces quelques mois, à qui je me suis attaché malgré mes résolutions… Je ne veux pas les voir souffrir plus qu'ils ne le font déjà. Je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée qu'ils soient tués par ma faute quand Il viendra à me retrouver. Parce que je sais qu'il le fera, à un moment où à un autre, quoi que cela Lui coûte. Et au final, le résultat sera le même. Alors, autant en finir tout de suite, et ne pas ajouter d'autres noms sur cette liste des personnes mortes par ma faute.

Je sens ma tête tourné… pas seulement elle d'ailleurs, mais ma vision aussi. Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur, juste le froid… le froid qui s'empare de mon corps alors que mes jambes ne peuvent plus me porter et que je tombe au sol. Ca non plus, je n'y échapperais jamais… au froid… Et pourtant, je l'ai toujours détesté. Il fait ressentir la solitude, le silence au point de vous rendre fou, au point de vouloir vous faire abandonner tout espoir…

Je sens mon esprit s'échapper, les couleurs disparaissent lentement, laissant progressivement la place à un monde gris… sans vie, sans chaleur… C'est fini, je sais que personne ne viendra. Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin. Tant mieux… je vais enfin pouvoir disparaître… et emporté avec moi… toute cette douleur.

Et pourtant, j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir brusquement, ou en tout cas, assez pour que j'entende vaguement un bruit. Et une voix m'appelle… Qui cela peut-il bien être? Je fais un effort pour ouvrir les légèrement les yeux…

Kurogane…

Pourquoi…es-tu venu? Je ne comprends pas… Je croyais que tu détestais les gens comme moi…? Alors, pourquoi affiches-tu un visage qui semble si inquiet? Cela ne te ressemble pas… Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un tour de mon esprit. Tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter pour moi… n'est-ce pas?

Mais tu as beau être là, tu ne pourras rien changer… Laisses moi au moins choisir de mourir pour cette fois. Tu ne peux pas me sauver. Mais je vois sur ton visage que tu ne comprends pas non plus. Tu sembles me parler, mais étrangement, aucun son ne franchit tes lèvres. Et tes yeux qui ne me quittent pas…

Tu sais, j'ai toujours adoré tes yeux. J'ai toujours recherché leur franchise, leur chaleur, celle que je n'avais jamais eu et dont j'avais tant besoin. Mais en même temps, je les craignais… j'avais peur qu'ils réussissent à faire fondre cette carapace de glace que j'avais érigé autour de moi pour me protéger… Comme un papillon continuellement attiré par la flamme jusqu'à ce qu'il se brûle…

Le rouge est une couleur qui te va bien, Kuro-chan. Mais malheureusement, je suis incapable de le voir désormais… Le gris à finalement vaincu le rouge…

Je sens quelque chose d'humide couler sur ma joue… Ce n'est pas toi… alors… cela veut dire que… je… pleure…?

Pourquoi… pourquoi maintenant? On ne peut plus faire marche arrière, je ne peux plus reculer. Je n'ai même plus la force de garder les yeux ouvert. Je me sens vide, faible… Et ma vision se rétrécit petit à petit, et je sens ma respiration faiblir tandis que la fin se rapproche.

Mais je n'ai pas peur, car je ne suis plus seul. Tu es avec moi, tu es à mes cotés… et cela me suffit… de savoir que tu te seras inquiété pour moi… Je suis désolé de te causer du souci… mais tu verras, tu m'oublieras bien vite…

Merci pour tout, Kuro-chan…

Et Adieu.


End file.
